


Little Drabbles

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Canon Compliant, Cozy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Suits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 13:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles that I've either written for events, other writers/readers, or just for fun. Hope you enjoy!





	1. Cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [andabatae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/andabatae/gifts), [3todream3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/3todream3/gifts), [Dagagada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagagada/gifts), [TazWren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TazWren/gifts), [TeaFiend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaFiend/gifts), [AuroraNoirInStardust](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraNoirInStardust/gifts), [drnucleus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drnucleus/gifts).



**COZY**  

Ben fumbled with the keys outside the door, his hands frigid from the icy air. Rey stood beside him, blowing into her cupped palms to warm them. Turning the lock over, Ben held the door as she entered the house.

Rey sighed, removing her jacket and knit cap, and tossed them to the carpeted floor below.

After closing the door, Ben placed his hands on either side of Rey’s body and caged her with his arms against the wall.

“Warm now?”

“Not quite.” Rey slipped her hands around his waist under his plaid jacket and brought her lips to his.


	2. Suit

**SUIT**

“Does this suit make me look fat?” Ben asked, stepping out of the dressing room. He held out his arms and spun around in front of Rey.

“Ben, you don’t have _one_ ounce of fat on your body,” Rey snickered and sipped on her glass of bubbling champagne. 

“It’s just - I want to look my best on our big day.” Ben sighed, adjusting his pink bowtie.

Rey set down her fluted glass and sexily slinked toward him.

“Ben Solo, you look amazing in that suit…” Her hazel eyes sparkled as she spoke. “But I’d prefer you _out_ of it instead.” 


	3. Flex

**FLEX**

Ben flexed his gloved finger, slamming it into her wet heat over and over again. Rey’s thighs quivered as she leaned back against the captain’s chair of the _Millennium Falcon_.

The Force bond hummed all around them, crackling like thunder, their ever-growing passion the lightning before it.

“Come for your Supreme Leader, my naughty little scavenger,” Ben purred, his voice deep and ragged as he rapidly strummed her clit.

“Yes, Ben! Yessss!” Rey cried out, arching her back slightly. She quickly came undone at the seams, her body quaking in surrender.

The Force echoed back in ultimate delight.


End file.
